


The Search of a Hangover Cure

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Series: Pissed-Off Goalies Club [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey Crawford calls upon the Pissed-Off Goalies club in a desperate search for a hangover cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search of a Hangover Cure

Price had just finished his morning work out regiment when his phone went off.

"Is it an acceptable time in Finland?" Crawford had messaged him, "I need some advice and want to call a meeting."

Price quickly checked the world clock on his phone and saw that it was early evening in Finland.

"It should be an acceptable time," Price messaged back, "It's about six in the evening there."

"Okay good," Crawford messaged back

"Talk to you in a few."

\--

Tuukka was in the middle of trying to figure out where and how to drill several screws into a wall when his phone went off.

"Hey," he called to his brother, Joonas, "I gotta take this call."

"Geez, how many more breaks are you going to take?" Joonas asked, "This is the fifth time you've walked away from this."

"It's important." Tuukka argued.

"So were the last four breaks you took," Joonas retorted.

"It's Bruins stuff," Tuukka said, "I need to take this call! It's not my fault Jasmiina wanted me to buy another baby gate!"

"Fine, whatever." Joonas said, "But I'm never helping you with another project again. I'm doing most of the work Tuukka!"

Tuukka retreated to his room and locked the door.

"Hey sorry about that," he said as he pulled up the Skype chat, "I was helping my brother with something."

"That's fine," Price said, "We just set this up a few moments ago."

"So what's up?" Tuukka asked.

"I'm not sure Crow set this up," Price said.

"I need a hangover cure," Crawford muttered, "It's bad."

"Geez did your season end that badly?" Tuukka asked.

"No, we won the Cup," Crawford said, "I've been partying for days."

"You guys won the Cup again?" Tuukka asked.

"We established that the last time we had a meeting." Fleury said.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the last meeting we had was between you, Price and I," Tuukka siad, "Crawford didn't join us. He was preparing for the Western Conference Final."

"Um we had a meeting the other night," Fleury said, "Crawford kept screaming "FUCK YEAH CHICAGO!" Remember?"

"Please don't yell..." Crawford whined.

"No, I don't remember that," Tuukka said.

"Tuukka was half passed out during our last meeting remember?" Price said, "Because some of us forgot to check to see what time it was in Finland. So while it was early evening for us, it was two in the morning for poor Tuukka."

"Wait," Tuukka called out, "That wasn't a dream?"

"Nope," Fleury said.

"Oh," Tuukka said, "I thought it was a dream...Maybe that's why..."

"Anyway," Price said, "So Crow, you need a hangover cure. You overdid it a little bit huh?"

"I guess so," Crow mumbled, "I don't think I've been sober since before we won."

"I know that feeling," Fleury said.

"I don't think I've ever partied so hard in my life. I was hungover for a few days."

"At least you didn't drunk-buy a boat when you won the Cup," Tuukka said.

"You...bought a boat when Boston won the Cup?" Price asked.

"Yeah," Tuukka responded, "One of the trainers was selling his boat. So at like two in the morning during a party Shawn Thornton and I decided to buy it. I had lost track of how many drinks I had had that night. And it seemed like a good idea at the time. I don't even remember how much the thing cost."

"Um how old were you when this happened?" Price asked.

"Twenty-four," Tuukka answered.

"What twenty-four decides to buy a boat?" Fleury asked.

"A really fucking drunk one," Tuukka responded, "Apparently I left my copy of the deed on the table when I got home that morning. Waking up to a screaming girlfriend when you're hungover is NOT a good way to wake up."

"Oh god you poor thing," Fleury said.

"Yeah that wasn't a fun morning," Tuukka said.

"I can imagine," Price said, "Crow are you okay?"

"I need a hangover cure badly!" He whined.

"I usually just sleep mine off," Fleury said.

"Here in Finland we usually just sit in a sauna," Tuukka said, "And sweat it out."

"I don't think that will work in Chicago," Price said, "My suggestion is get yourself hydrated. Drink water, alcohol dehydrates you. Eat something if you can," Price said, "If you're nauseous, eat plain white rice."

"Why white rice?" Tuukka asked.

"There's something about white rice that helps ease nausea," Price said.

"That's good to know," Tuukka said, "The last time I was sick to my stomach Bergy was trying to get me to eat Jell-o and it wasn't helping much. It only made things worse for me."

"So water and white rice?" Crawford asked.

"Take Ibuprofen not Tylenol," Price added, "For the headache. Taking Tylenol could cause liver damage."

"Thanks," Crawford said, "I'll try that." He then disconnected from the Skype group chat,.

"Tuukka!" Joonas called through the door, "The drill you have sucks!"

"It's not mine, I borrowed it!" Tuukka called back, "And I thought I told you I'm in the middle of an important call!"

"Sorry about that," Tuukka said.

"What's up?" Fleury asked.

"Jasmiina insisted that we buy a "better" baby gate to put in front of our stairs for some reason." Tuukka said, "Apparently the one we bought in Boston wasn't good enough."

"How tall is your little girl?" Fleury asked.

"Not tall enough to get over the gate," Tuukka said, "But the weird thing was, while we were out shopping for one, she was using me to check the height of the gate. Of course the one she was happy with was literally the most expensive one in Finland. She told me: "you get paid enough to afford a 300 Euro baby gate." Not to mention putting that thing together makes anything from Ikea look easy to assemble."

"Wow," Fleury said, "That's pretty hard to do."

"Jasmiina told me she thinks you sleepwalk," Joonas called through the door in Finnish, "And it doesn't sound like that call is very important."

"What the fuck Joonas!" Tuukka yelled back, "I'm in my room for a reason, go the fuck away."

"That's not a nice thing to say to your brother," Fleury commented.

"Thank you whoever said that," Joonas called through the door.

"Joonas, I'll be there to help you in a few," Tuukka said trying to keep his cool, "Go grab a beer out of the fridge or something to keep yourself occupied."

"It's a good thing Jasmiina took Vivien out to the park," Joonas said, "We wouldn't want her to pick up your swearing habits. I'm surprised her first word wasn't "vittu" based on how much you use it."

"Joonas, I will literally do whatever the fuck you want me to do, if you let me finish this call in peace." Tuukka said.

"Okay," Joonas said, "We can talk about that later."

"Sorry about that," Tuukka said just as Joonas's distant voice yelled: "I'M ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOUR HOUSE NOW!"

"Is your brother younger or older than you?" Price asked.

"Younger by almost exactly three years," Tuukka said, "We both have birthdays in March."

"See I only have a younger sister," Fleury said, "I don't know what it's like to have a brother."

"Joonas is a ball-buster," Tuukka said, "He's been aggravating me all afternoon. And I hope whatever he wants me to do isn't too crazy."

"Yeah, but I bet you don't get to see him very much," Fleury said, "I don't see my sister often and I'm sure Price doesn't see his sister often either."

"That's true," Tuukka said, "Well I should probably get back to helping my brother so we can get that damn baby gate up before my girlfriend come home."

"Just a quick question before you go," Fleury said, "What does "vittu" mean? Jussi used to say it all the time and I heard it from Olli Maatta and Kasperi a few times."

"It means "fuck,"" Tuukka responded, "And if you hear Olli using it, tell him Tuukka says he's not old enough to swear, he'll understand the reference."  
"We got on his case about that during the Olympics. In a joking way though, Jussi started it saying: "Don't swear in front of your elders," during practice once when Olli swore in front of Teemu. And it became an inside joke."

"Have a good evening Tuukka," Price said.

"Enjoy your night," Fleury said.

"Have a good....it's early there right?" Tuukka asked.

"It's about midday," Fleury said.

"Thought so," Tuukka said, "Have a good day then."

"Good luck with your little home improvement project."

"I need all the luck I can get." Tuukka said, "Have a good one."

**Author's Note:**

> Tuukka's younger brother Joonas made a guest appearance.


End file.
